deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rakyat Warrior
The Rakyat are the indigenous people of the Rook Islands, a group of islands in the South Pacific. The Rakyat are a very insular, isolationist culture, with few outsiders being allowed to join the tribe and even fewer becoming warriors (a Liberian named Dennis and American Jason Brody are notable exceptions). The Rakyat first made contact with outsiders in the 15th century, when Lin Cong, a Chinese commander under warlord Zhang He stole a treasure ship from Zhang He, invaded the islands, and enslaved the Rakyat. Lin Cong forced the Rakyat to build monuments in his honor, however, his island empire fell when Zhang He returned and defeated Lin Cong's forces, aided by the Rakyat, who rebelled against Lin. The next invasion of the Rook Islands took place in the 18th century when the British colonized the region, who set up phosphate mines in the area. The British again enslaved the Rakyat but were forced to flee the islands after the phosphate deposits were depleted and the Rakyat rebelled. As of the early 21st century, the Rook Islands were taken over by modern pirates led by Vaas Montenegro and Hoyt Volker. While most natives of the islands had grown weary of war and simply wanted to live in peace, the Rakyat believed that they were the rightful rulers of the islands and that their deities would send them a sign to take control of the islands. This sign came in the form of Jason Brody, an American tourist who was captured by pirates on the islands. Brody escaped captivity, only to be found by Dennis, a Liberian man who had been inducted into the Rakyat. Dennis aided Brody in his attempt to rescue his friends from the pirates, eventually convincing Rakyat leader Citra Talugmai to induct Brody into the tribe. With Brody's help, the Rakyat retake both the northern and southern Rook Islands from the pirates. After Brody kills Volker and rescues his friends, he returns to the cave where his friends were hiding to find them kidnapped by the Rakyat. Citra tells Brody to kill his friends and stay on the island. Battle vs. Ular Boys (by SPARTAN 119) Rakyat: Ulars: A group of Rakyat walked out of a boat, on a mission to recon and island to the east of the Rook Islands. Unknown to them, the Ulars claimed the island as part of their territory, and were ready to assert their claim. The Rakyat walked off of the beach and onto a jungle path. Suddenly, an AT4 rocket flew through the air, impacting at the foot of one of the Rakyat, the blast killing him instantly. The Ular who fired the AT4 tossed away the empty tube and drew a FAMAE SAF as the other Rakyat readied their weapons and took cover behind trees and rocks as a Ular with a an M249 SAW opened fire, cutting down a second Rakyat warrior. A Rakyat armed with an RPG-7 retaliated, firing at the Ular machine gun nest, killing the gunner and one other, the blast throwing around their shrapnel-filled bodies like rag dolls. The surviving Ulars exchanged fire with the Rakyat, a burst from an M4 carbine striking a Rakyat warrior in the chest, killing him. Seconds later, the Ulars lost a man to 7.62mm round through the head. "Forward! We will show them how real warriors fight!", the Rakyat leader said, leading his three surviving men towards the three remaining Ulars. The Rakyat were forced to take cover behind several trees as the Ulars opened fire at close range. One of the Rakyat was hit by a burst from a FAMAE SAF. The Rakyat returned fire, the leader shooting an Ular with his Colt M1911, scoring three shots to the chest. . Seconds later, a Rakyat warrior tried to fired his Agram 2000 at the Ulars, but before he could pull the trigger, a bullet struck his head, killing him before he hit the ground. Furiously, the Rakyat leader fired his last remaining pistol ammunition into an Ular, killing him. The Rakyat leader then drew his machete and charged at the Ular leader. The lead Ular tried to fire his M4, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Instead, he drew his mandau and took up a fighting stance. The Rakyat swung at the Ular, but the Ular leader blocked the blow. He then retaliated with his own slashing attack, which was itself blocked. The Rakyat leader raised the machete for another swing, but the Ular leader thrust the blade forward, running it through the Rakyat's chest. The Rakyat leader's arm went limp and the machete fell out of his hand. The Ular kicked his fallen foe off the end of his blade. Expert's Opinion The Ulars won this battle because of the superior firepower of their weapons, as well as their better logistics and training, which allowed them to over come the brute strength of the Rakyat and even the pain tolerance gained through the use of drugs. Original battle, weapons, and votes here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Tribal Warriors Category:Group Warriors Category:Guerilla Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Rebels Category:Human Warriors Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors